The reason behind my smile
by Jasmijn
Summary: BlaiseHermione Sequel to: what to do for a smile? Blaise finally tells his reason to Hermione. Suggest you read ‘what to do for a smile first’.


**Title: **The reason why I smiled.

**Author:** Jasmijn

**Summary:** Blaise/Hermione Sequel to: what to do for a smile? Blaise finally tells his reason to Hermione. Suggest you read 'what to do for a smile first'.

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine! Just borrowing.

**A/N**: Go on… read it (maybe 'What to do for a smile' first)… maybe review it… hint hint

The reason why I smiled

I sighed. This was it. No turning back now. Do it now Blaise. I opened the door and walked inside. Yes, there she was already. She still hadn't changed one bit. Her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her eyes were staring in her mug. I walked to the table and sat in front of her.

She looked up and I studied her face.

Her once sparkling brown eyes weren't that sparking anymore. O yes, the brown was still there, but the sparkle was gone. Something that didn't surprised Blaise. It was exactly a year after Graduation day. A year after the final battle. A year after Voldemort died. A year after she lost her two best friends.

I smiled at her. She smiled back with watery eyes.

"What can I get you to drink?" Madame Rosemerta asked.

I smiled. "Two butterbeers please" I told her after a quick look in Hermione's almost empty mug.

"Hermione…" I began after we got our butterbeers.

She looked at me. "Yes Blaise".

"I need to tell you my story. I know Dumbledore told you bits and pieces, but I need to tell you myself. Especially after what happened a year ago".

She looked at me. "It's all right if you don't. You don't need to".

"I know that, but I have to tell you sometime right?"

She smiled. "Okay then… tell me"

"Well… as you know my parents never were supporters of Voldemort, so of course I wasn't raised as one. It was hard being a Slytherin, also because most of my housemates _were _raised to become a death-eater. So I sort of formed my own little group. Never really hung out with anyone, so I didn't really had to pretend. Then Voldemort started recruiting fifth years and up and from the information he got trough others found out I had the potential become a great death-eater".

I looked at her and took a sip from my butterbeer. She waited for me to continue.

"So of course I got asked of I wanted to join. I told them I had to think about it and contacted my parents and Dumbledore immediately. My parents were so scared… I've never seen them like that before… They thought I was going to die. Also they feared for themselves and my little sister. Then Dumbledore asked if I wanted to spy for the light side and if I denied he would perfectly understand".

I looked at Hermione who seemed shocked. I guess Dumbledore didn't tell her all that.

"I turned him down. I was too much of a sissy to accept. A reason why the hat didn't put me in Gryffindor. So as you know I got my own room next to the dungeons. But you see… there was something else… something else inside me that told me not to accept the offer of to become a Death-eater…"

I paused and looked at her. She looked back at me with a wondering look in her eyes.

"I was always very observing. I especially liked observing you, Harry and Ron. You stood out the most though. In fifth year I formed a crush on you… You always were there in the back of my mind. I know it may sound very stalker-like, but… You were a part of the reason to decline the offer. You were part of the reason I kept smiling… and still do".

I looked at her. She looked in my eyes before she started sobbing.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend you or anything" I apologized.

She looked at me with tearstained eyes. "Oh Blaise… You think you offended me?" She laughed.

"I didn't?"

She shook her head. "No you didn't"

"Then why did you burst into tears? I'm here confessing my feelings, hard enough as it is already especially on this bloody day, and then you go and start to cry!" I seriously didn't get it.

"They were happy tears Blaise…" she smiled at me.

"So you liked my confession then?" I grinned.

"Yes I did".

"Well then I did to… I'm glad I told you then…"

"So am I".

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

I smiled. I just got my reason to smile to smile back at me… And it sure as hell was a billion times better.

The End

**A/N: Well the sequel was finally there; Sorry for the grammar mistakes and stuff… but well… yeah… I liked it… there's not going to be another sequel or prequel though… **


End file.
